Une vie presque ordinaire
by les.coautrices
Summary: Suite à un pari, Remus doit écrire son autobiographie (sequelle indépendante de l'age des tenebres) (fic d'Ayako)
1. l'enfance

Auteur : Ayako

Titre : Une vie presque ordinaire

Genre : autobiographique (nan je vous rassure ce sera pas ma bio mais celle de Mumus)

Rating : G

Pairing : Aucun

Note: Sequelle de la bio de Sevy par Mephie (les deux fics restent indépendantes quand même) Cette fic devrait normalement comporter que 3 chapitres.

Note 2: je remercie Pandi et Mephie pour avoir corriger mes fautes.

Disclaimer : les persos m'appartiennent tous sauf Remus et Dumbledore qui sont à JKR. Je ne me fait aucun sous sur cette fic

Une vie presque ordinaire

Partie1 : l'enfance

Avant de commencer cette autobiographie, je tiens à signaler que cette idée là ne vient pas de moi. Cette idée, vous l'aurez deviné, vient de mon _cher ami_ Sirius, après qu'il aie récupéré Merlin ne sait comment mais moi si l'autobiographie de ce cher Snivellus, que Dumbledore avait laissé traîné dans une sombre salle douze place grimmauld, qui au départ s'appelait documents top secrets mais qui avait vite été rebaptisée par le maître des lieu " débarras de Dumbledore ".

Comme je le redoutait, une fois l'essai de Snivellus lu, il se tourna vers moi, me disant que ce serait vraiment intéressant que nous fassions la même chose – enfin que JE fasse la même chose, car lui prétend être un trop mauvais conteur… Heureusement d'ailleurs, il aurait été capable d'écrire sept tomes sur nos trépidantes années de lycée. Il avait même le titre : _Les frasques des maraudeurs, _Il ne lui manquait plus que le style d'écriture.

Il me proposa donc de faire mon autobiographie pour ENFIN connaître, je cite " les nombreuses zones d'ombre qui entouraient ma vie ". Je refusai évidemment, je ne me sentais pas d'attaque à écrire ma vie en long, en large et en travers, d'autant que je ne savais pas si cela aurait vraiment intéresser du monde. En fait j'avais la légère impression que cet ouvrage allait rester oublié au fond d'un tiroir, alors je ne voyais vraiment pas pourquoi je me serais donné la peine de le rédiger.

C'était sans compter la ténacité de Sirius. Il a beau le contester, il tient de sa famille, du moins en ce qui concerne la volonté d'atteindre à n'importe quel prix le but fixé.

Sirius fit donc mine d'abandonner cette idée après une semaine de harcèlement constant. Harcèlement qui s'était trouvé être inefficace. J'aurais du me douter qu'il n'aurait pas laissé tomber cette histoire pour si peu.

Il revint sur ce sujet quelques temps plus tard, alors que nous avions une discussion houleuse au sujet de la finale de la coupe de Quidditch. Sujet fort peu polémique je l'admets, sauf lorsque vous vous trouvez en face d'un supporter acharné qui en plus a une idée derrière la tête.

Après une bonne vingtaine de minutes de conversation stérile, il m'amena à parier avec lui sur l'équipe qui allait gagner la finale. Et comme un pari n'est intéressant selon lui que si l'on prend certains risques, l'enjeu fut pour moi cette autobiographie et pour lui un récit fidèle et complet de la famille Black depuis dix générations et cela sans l'aide de personne, et surtout pas celle de Kreacher.

Devinez qui a perdu ?

Maintenant que cette précision est faite, je suppose que je dois commencer…

Je ne sais pas exactement quand je suis né, tout simplement parce que je fus abandonné dans une forêt par mes parents, par une nuit de pleine lune. Peut-être même était-ce le jour de ma naissance, je ne le saurai jamais.

Je ne sais pas non plus ce qui se passa ensuite. J'ai du rester quelques jours dans la forêt, pleurant pour que quelqu'un me nourrisse, jusqu'à ce que je sois trop faible pour le faire ou peut-être m'a-t-on tout de suite recueilli. Tout ce que j'ai pu glaner comme information, c'est que je fus sauvé par un vieux couple de sorciers ermites. Ils me gardèrent quelques temps avec eux, mais lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent de ce que j'étais, ils durent eux aussi se résoudre à m'abandonner : ils ne pouvaient s'occuper de moi comme il le fallait dans leur petite cabane.

Mais, contrairement à mes parents biologiques, ce couple s'était pris d'affection pour le petit chérubin que j'étais, et, s'ils ne pouvaient pas me garder, ils firent en sorte que l'on trouve quelqu'un qui s'occuperait bien de moi : ils me confièrent à Albus Dumbledore.

En quelques jours, celui-ci avait fait joué tous ses contacts et avait réussi à convaincre , sans trop de difficultés, une de ses vieilles amies de me prendre malgré ma lycanthropie.

L'adoption se fit sans grande difficulté, l'administration vérifia seulement que cette chère Antonia possédait chez elle une salle avec l'infrastructure suffisante pour que je ne puisse pas terroriser les voisins et encore moins me sauver les nuits de pleine lune.

C'est le jour de mon adoption que l'on décida arbitrairement que ma date de naissance serait le 17 septembre 1960, jour où le couple d'ermites m'avaient recueilli, et que l'on me donna le nom de Remus Julius Lupin, pour que les personnes, avec un tant soit peu de culture générale et de jugeote aient connaissance de ma lycanthropie. Les gens de l'administration n'ont jamais vraiment été très tolérants envers tous les êtres qui ne sont pas humains, et encore moins lorsque ces êtres leur ressemblent.

Je passai mon enfance partagé entre la modeste maison d'Antonia et la cabane de mes sauveurs, Emily et Marcellus qui n'avaient pas pu se résoudre à m'oublier et avaient demandé à ma mère adoptive de me laisser les visiter.

Les deux habitations avaient pour point commun la simplicité. Cela ne m'avait jamais gêné jusqu'à mes onze ans puisque c'était mes seuls univers, et je ne connaissais pas d'autres mondes pour m'aider à faire une comparaison.

Antonia vivait dans un petit village, mais notre maison se trouvait à l'écart des autres, traduction imagée de notre situation avec les villageois. En effet, de toute mon enfance, je n'ai jamais eu aucun rapport, aucun contact avec eux, ma mère préférait me voir jouer seul dans notre immense jardin plutôt qu'avec les quelques enfants dans le petit parc municipal. Au départ, j'avais cru que c'était pour me garder près d'elle qu'elle agissait ainsi, mais je compris très vite que si elle le faisait, c'était pour me protéger des autres enfants.

Je l'appris par hasard, alors que ma mère recevait une femme, je ne sus jamais précisément qui elle était puisque je ne la revis plus jamais, mais je me souviens encore parfaitement d'elle. Elle avait des cheveux auburn, identiques à ceux d'Antonia, sauf qu'ils n'étaient pas encore striés par de nombreuses mèches grises, et ils étaient enfermés dans une coiffure élaborée. Elle avait un nez aquilin, ses yeux verts étaient en formes d'amandes, sa bouche était très fine mais aussi pincée dans une mimique assez hautaine. Elle était très mince. En quelques mots, elle était d'une beauté presque parfaite, pourtant il ne se dégageait d'elle aucune chaleur comme maman pouvait en avoir.

Elle me semblait dès le départ très antipathique rien que sa manière de regarder ma mère, de façon si hautaine et si méprisante, me donnait envie de me jeter sur elle et de lui donner des coups de pieds.

Oui Sirius, moi aussi j'ai eu ma période de sale gosse turbulent. Ca t'étonne, non ? Seulement moi j'en suis sorti beaucoup plus rapidement que deux autres personnes de ma connaissance… Trois, si je compte Harry.

Mais revenons-en à mon histoire.

Lorsque cette femme arriva, ma mère m'intima d'aller jouer dehors. Pour une fois j'obéis assez rapidement, le souvenir encore brûlant de la fessée que j'avais reçu à peine une heure auparavant après avoir grimpé, malgré l'interdiction de ma mère, aux rideaux de ma chambre et les avoir déchirés en jouant les petits singes sur une liane.

Mes résolutions d'être un petit garçon très sage pour ne pas faire de peine à ma mère s'évanouirent très vite lorsque j'entendis des éclats de voix provenant de la salle. Ma curiosité prit le pas sur ma raison et je décidai de rentrer discrètement dans la maison pour savoir ce qu'il s'y disait. Je ne sais pas si vous avez déjà remarqué, mais la plupart du temps lorsque l'on écoute aux portes, on arrive toujours au moment où il ne fallait justement pas que l'on arrive. Cette fois-là ne dérogea pas à la règle. A peine étais-je assez proche pour entendre ce qu'elles pouvaient dire, que j'entendis la femme s'exclamer :

" Mais regarde-toi Tonny, tu vis comme une pauvre loqueteuse dans une maison miteuse au beau milieu de nulle part à éduquer un gosse anormal ! "

-Comment peux-tu le juger ? Tu l'as à peine vu plus de dix secondes !

-Pas besoin de le voir pour le savoir ! Tout le monde sait que tu élèves un loup-garou qui a peut-être l'air très mignon, mais qui cache en lui une abomination. Tu aurais mieux fait de le laisser crever !

Je me bouchai les oreilles pour ne plus avoir à entendre toutes les horreurs qu'elle pouvait dire sur moi, mais je fus perturbé par ce qu'elle avait pu éructer. J'ignorai à ce moment là comment je fis, mais je réussis à casser la tasse qu'elle avait dans les mains ainsi que toutes les barrettes qui tenaient ses cheveux. C'est à ce moment là que ma mère m'aperçut. D'un coup de baguette elle me ferma la porte au nez, puis je l'entendis hurler :

" Dégage de l ! Tu n'as plus rien à faire dans cette maison ! N'y remets jamais plus les pieds !" à son vis-à-vis. L'autre partit assez rapidement. Antonia vint ensuite me prendre dans ses bras dans une étreinte réconfortante.

-Maman, lui demandai-je au bord des larmes, c'est vrai ce que la madame a dit ?

-Pas du tout mon petit Remus, me répondit-elle d'une voix réconfortante, tu es un garçon tout à fait comme les autres, pas aussi sage que je pourrais le vouloir, mais tu restes un garçon adorable.

-Mais la madame, elle a dit que j'étais un _loup-garou_ et une _abomination._

-La madame essayait d'être très méchante avec moi, elle parlait de ce qui t'arrive tous les mois.

-Mais tu m'as dit que mes petits problèmes n'étaient pas grave.

-Je sais, mais je t'ai dit aussi que les gens croyaient que tu n'étais pas comme eux à cause de ça.

-Ils sont méchants les messieurs, ils disent ça alors qu'ils ne me connaissent même pas ! me révoltai-je.

-Oui, ils sont méchants, mais il en existe aussi des gentils. Tu sais mon petit Remy, tu ne dois pas écouter ce que les gens disent sur toi ! Du moment que toi tu es heureux comme tu es, le reste n'a pas d'importance.

-Maman ?

-Oui, mon trésor ?

-Est-ce que tu m'aimes quand même malgré mes petits problèmes ?

-Plus que tout au monde mon chéri.

A ce moment, je compris que malgré tout l'amour dont pourraient m'envelopper ma mère ainsi que mes sauveurs, ma condition ferait que je me retrouverais seul lorsque ceux-ci auraient disparu. Cette révélation fut pour moi très traumatisante. De toute façon comment aurait-elle pu être autrement ? J'avais à peine quatre ans et à cet âge là se dire qu'on va passer la majeure partie de sa vie seul et sans amour, alors qu'on a toujours vécu dans un cocon protecteur n'est pas une perspective très réjouissante. J'en dormis mal pendant quelques nuits, puis j'oubliai totalement cette affaire pendant quelques temps, trop absorbé à faire devenir folle ma pauvre mère. Antonia m'aida d'ailleurs à oublier cette affaire grâce à toute l'attention qu'elle me portait.

Antonia ne travaillait pas, j'appris par la suite qu'elle avait arrêté de travailler lorsqu'elle m'avait recueilli. Elle passait donc la majeure partie de ses journées à la maison à me surveiller ou à me courir après. Il arrivait parfois qu'elle vienne jouer avec moi, mais je n'appréciais pas beaucoup qu'elle entre dans mes histoires vu qu'elle s'ingéniait à chaque fois à mettre un frein dans mes aventures en m'empêchant de grimper sur les meubles pour sauver une quelconque princesse suspendue au plafond, ou encore de faire des acrobaties avec ses bibelots…

C'est aussi elle qui m'apprit à lire et a écrire lorsqu'elle me jugea assez mature pour le faire. Je ne la remercierai jamais assez pour cela. Dès que j'eus un niveau correct de lecture elle m'acheta beaucoup de livres pour enfant que je dévorai en un instant, à son grand dam d'ailleurs vu que tout de suite après la lecture je rejouais l'histoire. La lecture devint une passion pour moi et c'est ce qui me sauva à plusieurs reprise de la dépression. Lorsque la solitude devenait un trop grand poids pour moi je me réfugiais dans un livre et je m'évadais d'un monde où j'étais trop fatigué pour me battre et pour me faire une place.

Antonia ne me donna que vers mes sept ans les rudiments de la magie. Bien sûr, elle savait depuis l'incident avec cette femme qui m'avait fait prendre conscience de ma condition, que j'étais un petit sorcier en culottes courtes, mais elle avait estimé qu'il fallait une certaine maturité pour faire de la magie, maturité que je n'avais pas. Mais je pense que c'est surtout parce qu'elle avait peur que la maison ne devienne un chaos sans nom à cause d'un petit sort mis à contribution pour mes aventures et qui aurait été mal contrôlé. A mes sept ans, elle céda donc. Je ne pense pas que ce soit dû au fait que j'avais atteint l'âge de raison mais plutôt parce qu'elle en avait plus qu'assez de réparer toujours les mêmes bibelots, d'ailleurs le premier sort qu'elle m'a appris fut _Reparo_, quoiqu'elle préférait me voir peiné à réparer son vase de façon moldue avant de le réparer elle-même!Si elle m'apprit la magie, ce fut aussi car elle savait trop bien que des pouvoirs mal contrôlés peuvent amener au désastre. C'est ce qu'elle m'avait dit, mais elle n'a jamais voulu m'expliquer pourquoi.

Nous partîmes donc un beau matin dans les rues de Londres pour me trouver une baguette. Mon cœur battait la chamade. C'était la première fois que je m'aventurais aussi loin, excepté lorsque j'allais chez Emily et Marcellus. Je fus au départ assez déçu par ce voyage car je ne pus m'éloigner du magasin d'Ollivander. Mais le voyage devint tout de suite beaucoup plus intéressant lorsque je dus essayer les baguettes.

Il est très difficile pour un sorcier atteint de lycanthropie de se trouver une baguette, tout simplement parce que la baguette doit pouvoir maintenir l'équilibre entre l'homme et la bête. La difficulté se trouva accrut dans mon cas puisque personne n'avait pu savoir qui étaient mes parents. Ils étaient peut-être même pas anglais.

Les effets des baguettes que M.Ollivander me tendaient étaient très diversifiés, ça allait d'une petite étincelle de lumière à une destruction totale de toutes les vitres du magasin qui pourtant étaient des vitres blindés moldus renforcées par des charmes très puissants, et réputées être indestructibles.

J'étais aux anges, c'était la première fois que je m'amusais autant. Ma mère par contre ne savait plus ou se mettre, et ce malgré que le commerçant ne cessait de lui assurer que c'était pas grave, qu'il avait déjà eu des cas bien pire que moi.

Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, mon amusement se transformait en une sourde inquiétude qui me lacerait les entrailles, et si aucune baguette ne pouvait me convenir ? Certes, ça aurait été une première, mais ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'y avais jamais eu de précédent que ça ne pouvait pas arriver. Pour confirmer mes craintes M.Ollivander cessa de me tendre des baguettes. Pire, il remit en ordre son magasin. Il nous demanda de patienter quelques instants, puis il se mit à marmonner pendant une dizaines de minutes, avant de s'exclamer :

" Je crois que j'ai trouv !

Il farfouilla encore cinq bonnes minutes dans les étagères, je me demandais d'ailleurs comment il faisait pour s'y retrouver dans un tel fouillis…mais me rappelant l'état de ma chambre je compris immédiatement, puis il sortit un écrin qui semblait presque neuf. Il souffla un peu dessus pour enlever le peu de poussière qui s'y était déposé.

" Bois de chêne, et tralali tralala 15,5 centimètres, très flexible énuméra-t-il Je suis sûr que cette fois-ci sera la bonne !

En effet à peine l'eus-je touché que je sentis que c'était elle qui me conviendrait.

-Elle vous a choisi monsieur Lupin, je dois vous prévenir qu'elle n'est pas très facile à manier, mais les sorts que vous utiliserez n'en seront que plus puissants. Prenez grand soin d'elle M. Lupin, c'est une baguette trop rare pour se permettre de la laisser s'abîmer.

Ma mère paya M.Ollivander, puis nous rentrâmes à la maison, où elle a peine le courage de faire à manger, avant d'aller se coucher, éreintée par l'après midi que nous venions de passer.

Je passais généralement mes vacances chez Emily et Marcellus qui étaient pour moi ma seconde famille. Enfin, le mot " vacances " n'est peut-être pas le terme le plus approprié puisque je n'allai pas à l'école. En effet aucune école à plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde n'avait voulu m'accepter en son sein, de peur que je sois contagieux et que je refile ma lycanthropie à un de mes petits camarades en le mordant après qu'il m'ait chipé mes chocogrenouilles…

Ma mère prétendait qu'aller chez mes sauveurs me ferais le plus grand bien que je pourrais changer d'air, mais je crois que c'était surtout elle qui avait besoin de vacances.

Je partais généralement trois mois chez eux, revenant entre temps chez moi lors des périodes de pleine lune.

Ma mère, plusieurs fois en venant me rechercher avait fait la constatation que je faisais beaucoup moins de dégâts chez eux. Ce n'étais pas parce que j'étais plus calme, c'est plutôt parce que Emily m'envoyait toujours jouer dans la forêt, une fois le petit déjeuner pris et ce jusqu'au soir. Je passai donc mes journées, surveillé soit par Marcellus, soit par Emily, à me construire des cabanes à l'aide de branches, à grimper au arbres, à jouer au grand aventurier à la recherche du trésor caché, trésor qui se résumait souvent à trois boites de bonbons cachées sous un tas d'herbes, ainsi qu'au chasseur.

Lorsque je fut plus grand, mes escapades dans la forêt étaient l'occasion pour mes deux tuteurs de me faire connaître les différentes plantes qui poussaient dans la forêt et me faire différencier celles qui servaient à guérir, celles qui servaient à nourrir, et à l'opposé celles qui pouvaient tuer. J'étais curieux, j'apprenais vite.

Une fois que j'eus assimilé tout ce qui concernait les plantes, Emily m'appris à faire à l'aide de celles-ci des onguents, les plus basiques, pour apaiser la douleurs. Ces onguents me furent très utiles les lendemains de mes transformations.

Le soir, je me couchais rapidement ; j'étais bien trop fatigué pour veiller.

Mes sauveurs m'expliquèrent assez tôt pourquoi il n'avaient pu me garder : toutes les pièces de leur maisons communiquaient, et il n'y avait aucune pièce qui aurait pu contenir la bête féroce que j'étais trois fois par mois. Avec le recul je trouve que cette situation m'a été très profitable, j'ai pu connaître ma chère Antonia, celle qui restera dans mon cœur la seule mère que je n'ai jamais eu…

Si ces trois personnes furent mes clés de voûtes durant toute mon enfance, une quatrième vint s'ajouter à eux vers mes huit ans, elle fut le compagnon de jeu qui m'avait toujours manqué depuis que j'étais sur cette terre.

Cette personne est en fait une petite elfe de maison assez âgée qui portait le nom de Sloppy. Son maître l'avait " libérée ", il n'était pas difficile de comprendre pourquoi, et ma mère la recueillit un soir alors qu'elle mourait de faim dans la rue.

Sloppy tomba à pic dans mon existence. En effet suite à quelques difficultés financières ma mère dut reprendre le travail. A cause de cela elle ne put être autant aux petits soins avec moi, et bien vite je me suis sentit délaissé. C'était bien idiot de ma part, je sais, mais comment aurais-je pu comprendre que c'était pour me garder dans un mode de vie confortable qu'elle avait du reprendre le travail ?

Sloppy était tout sauf un elfe de maison normale. S'il avait existé une confrérie des elfes de maisons, comme il existe pour beaucoup d'autres créatures, Sloppy en aurait été virée à coup sûr.

En effet ce cher petit être accumulait tous les défauts que ceux de son espèce ne pouvaient tolérer. Tout d'abord, elle était allergique au travaux ménager il suffisait de dire " Sloppy, viens aider à faire la vaisselle " pour la voir disparaître de la salle dans laquelle elle se trouvait en moins de cinq nanosecondes. Notre maison, si elle n'était déjà pas spécialement ordonnée avant son arrivée, se transforma bien vite en un capharnaüm invraisemblable, si bien que ma mère dut l'obliger à se servir de ses pouvoirs pour nettoyer nos bêtises, chose que Sloppy, pour une raison qu'elle n'a jamais voulu nous dire, abhorrait de faire.

Sloppy n'avait pas non plus le sens de l'autopunition ni celui de la culpabilité et encore moins celui du dévouement aveugle envers ses maîtres, elle était donc d'une très agréable compagnie et un très bon compagnon de jeu, elle avait gardé son âme d'enfant.

C'est grâce à Sloppy que j'appris à m'ouvrir aux autres. Son arrivée me permit de sortir un peu du cocon dans lequel j'avais toujours vécu, et, bien que je restais toujours calfeutré dans la maison, j'avais enfin une idée des relations amicales que je pouvais avoir avec des enfants de mon âge.

C'est avec elle et peu de temps après son arrivée que j'eus ma première dispute et mes premières chamailleries. C'est aussi avec elle que je connus mes plus grandes crises de fou rire.

En résumé, bien que je n'étais plus l'unique centre d'intérêt de ma mère, j'étais bien plus épanoui que je ne l'avais jamais été grâce à Sloppy. Je pense que c'est grâce à elle que je pus m'intégrer si facilement dans la bande des Maraudeurs. L'expérience positive que j'avais connu avec elle m'a permis de sortir de l'isolement dans lequel j'étais confiné depuis ma naissance.

Un jour, vers mes onze ans, je reçus la lettre qui m'annonçait que je rentrais à Hogwart l'an suivant. Cette lettre bouleversa totalement ma vie.

A suivre…

Bon je suis vraiment désolée mais pour cause de départ en vacances, je ne pourrais pas poster la suite avant quelques temps.


	2. arrivée à Hogwart

Disclaimer : A part la famille de Remus, personne ne m'appartient dans l'histoire. Je ne me fais pas de sous pour cette fic.

Rappel : cette fic est une séquelle indépendante de la fic " l'âge des ténèbres " de Mephie.

Note : Merci à Mephie pour m'avoir corriger toutes mes fautes (promis je ferais gaffe à tes remarques)

Note2: Je remercie mes rexwievers, ça motive trop pour écrire la suite :-)

Note3 : Désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à updater la fic, mais l'a fallu que je rentre ET que je récupère mes fichiers Words (ce qui ne fut pas une mince affaire ) !

****

Une vie presque ordinaire

Partie2 : arrivée à Hogwart

Je me souviens encore bien du jour où je reçus ma lettre. Nous étions en juillet, ma mère venait de prendre ses vacances et nous avait rejoint chez Emily et Marcellus.

Il avait été décidé que cette année nous passerions tous nos vacances ensemble, je n'appris que plus tard que c'était ma mère qui était à l'origine de cette idée pour profiter encore un peu de ma présence.

Cette après-midi là je jouais au grand aventurier-accompagné-comme-toujours-d'un-fidèle-compagnon-à-la-recherche-du-plus-grand-trésor-du-monde-qui-par-un-hasard-hasardeux-se-trouvait-dans-la-forêt-en-face-de-chez-lui-mais-ladite-forêt-abritait-tout-de-même-de-nombreux-dangers-mortels, avec Sloppy tandis que les trois adultes prenaient tranquillement une tasse de thé. Malgré leur apparent détachement à l'égard de mes occupations, je savais qu'ils gardaient un œil attentif sur moi. C'était agaçant, me sentant observé je ne pouvais pas me donner pleinement à ce jeu. Je savais que je devais n'en vouloir qu'à moi-même, car si je ne leur avais pas fait faux-bond et bravé leurs interdits la veille et l'avant-veille (jour de mon arrivée chez Emily et Marcellus), ils ne seraient pas à m'épier de la sorte, mais je passais tout de même la plus grande partie de mon " expédition" avec Sloppy à ruminer sur les adultes et leur trop grande inquiétude souvent peu fondée.

Je venais de me battre contre le féroce charmeur de cobras cracheurs de flammes venimeuses, combat dans lequel j'avais failli laisser ma vie, mais fort heureusement Sloppy m'avait à la dernière minute tiré du mauvais pas dans lequel je m'étais engagé en me laissant encercler par les serpents ; d'un claquement de doigts elle m'avait lévité, et j'avait pu profiter de la surprise du charmeur pour l'achever. Nous allions donc nous engager dans une lutte sans merci contre une meute de léthifold, lorsque qu'une enveloppe atterrit à mes pieds.

Je fus surpris, c'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un d'autre qu'Antonia ou Emily et Marcellus m'écrivait.

Mon nom avait été écrit avec de très belles lettres calligraphiées à l'encre verte. Et je me demandais quelle était la personne, qui, avec une si jolie écriture, pouvait s'intéresser au jeune garçon que j'étais.

J'ouvris fébrilement la lettre, m'attendant à tout…sauf à une lettre d'admission à Hogwart. Je fus presque déçu, j'avais espéré et craint toutes sortes de choses en même pas une fraction de seconde, et la lettre ne contenait que quelques banals mots de politesse administratives… Enfin… à mon sens car lorsque je présentai la lettre à ma mère elle éclata en sanglots. Je ne peux toujours pas dire si c'étaient des larmes de joies, de soulagement ou de tristesse, mais à l'époque ne sachant pas toute la bataille juridique qui avait été créée pour que je reçoive cette simple lettre, je pensai donc que c'était la dernière solution la bonne. Je décidai donc de ne pas aller dans cette école si ça devait rendre maman aussi triste.

-Tu te trompes mon chéri, s'empressa de me rassurer ma mère lorsque je lui annonçai ma résolution, ce ne sont pas des larmes de tristesse. Bien sûre je suis triste de te voir partir loin de moi pendant aussi longtemps, mais je le serais encore plus si à cause de moi tu ne pouvais pas apprendre toutes les choses merveilleuses que l'on va t'apprendre dès l'année prochaine !

-Mais alors pourquoi tu pleurais maman ?

-Parce que tu es le premier loup-garou à pouvoir aller à Hogwart, et tu voudrais laisser passer cette chance ?

-Non, mais je ne savais pas…

-Je sais mon petit, je sais…

Ma mère m'expliqua alors avec des mots d'enfant tout ce que Dumbledore avait pu faire pour moi, et ce même avant mon adoption. Lorsque ma mère a vu que j'avais des dons pour la magie, elle l'avait supplié de m'inscrire dans sa prestigieuse école. Il avait bien entendu accepté.

Malheureusement étant un enfant adopté, l'administration connaissait ma véritable nature, et certains sorciers peu ouverts d'esprit, mais bien placés au ministère, poussèrent des hauts cris lorsqu'ils apprirent ce que Dumbledore avait l'intention de faire.

Un débat tout autant politique que juridique s'engagea alors entre les partisans de mon admission qui argumentaient que l'école était pour tout le monde et que je serais beaucoup moins à craindre si je maîtrisais mes pouvoirs que si on me lâchait dans la nature sans aucun moyen de les canaliser, et ceux qui étaient contre dont l'argument principal était le danger que je représenterais pour mes petits camarades ainsi que les risques de contaminations les soirs de pleine lune.

Dumbledore joua énormément de son influence pour faire pencher la balance de son côté, assurant que toutes les mesures de sécurité seraient prises pour que je ne sois pas un danger pour les autres, et il remporta la bataille, mais de justesse.

Je tirai de cette histoire un grand respect pour Dumbledore, que je conserve encore aujourd'hui, et la certitude que si cet homme qui ne m'avait pas vu depuis le berceau avait placé ainsi sa confiance en moi, je devrais me montrer digne de cette confiance.

L'été se passa sans grand incident majeur, partagé entre mes jeux avec Sloppy, des leçons à réviser car ma mère craignait que je ne sois pas au niveau des autres enfants qui eux avaient suivi une école primaire normale, et les courses pour compléter les fournitures, et pour que j'aie une tenue convenable pour aller en cours. Ce furent les premiers vêtements neufs que je recevais de ma mère. Elle n'avait en effet jamais jugé nécessaire de m'en acheter jusqu'alors, vu que de toute façon je les aurais abîmés en peu de temps avec toute les occupations dont j'étais coutumier, et elle me tendait toujours des habits de seconde main, encore mettables, qu'elle avait récupéré je ne sais où. A chaque fois, les habits qu'elle me donnait m'allaient parfaitement et à chaque fois elle devait les recoudre plus d'une dizaine de fois. Ces habits ne duraient jamais plus de trois mois quand je les avais en main…

Enfin, la veille de la rentrée arriva, à une vitesse telle que je ne m'en rendis compte que lorsque nous dûmes rentrer à la maison. Emily et Marcellus nous accompagnaient. C'était bien la première fois qu'ils acceptaient de venir passer une journée chez nous. Il faut dire que notre conception de l'ordre et la leur différaient énormément, et si la vue d'une assiette mal rangée ne me gênait pas outre mesure, eux ne pouvaient la regarder sans avoir une furieuse envie de la remettre à sa place, le problème c'est que à sa place se trouvaient les verres car les torchons occupaient leur place habituelle…Ils avaient donc surmonté leur allergie au désordre pour pouvoir m'accompagner au train le lendemain.

Ce soir là, tandis qu'Emily avait pris d'assaut la cuisine et nous préparait un festin dont elle avait le secret, ma mère vérifiait pour la énième fois mes bagages.

-Bon où ai-je mis tes bouquins de Potions ?

-Dans le sac bleu maman, avec les autres bouquins.

-Tu es sûr ? Je ne les vois pas.

-Mais si ! Regarde ils sont en dessous de celui de Charmes.

-Ah oui. Bon ton balai est là… tes vêtements sont dans ce sac-là… Ton nécessaire de toilette se trouve dans le petit sac vert avec tes médicaments… Tous tes bouquins sont là… Tu as ta baguette ?

-Dans la poche de mon blouson M'man.

-Je t'ai déjà dis cent fois de ne pas la laisser dans la poche de ton blouson, tu risques et de trouer la poche et de perdre ta baguette.

-Je sais M'man, mais là au moins je sais ou elle se trouve et je n'aurais pas à la chercher pendant un quart d'heure demain matin…

-Si tu le dis…Tu as donc ta baguette…Octavie est dans la volière… Où est ton matériel pour écrire ?

-C'est Sloppy qui a dit qu'elle s'en occuperait…

-Merlin ! Et tu l'as laissée faire ?

-Mais c'est toi qui lui en as donné l'autorisation. Et de toute façon elle nous aurait fait tout un cirque si on ne lui avait pas laissé s'occuper d'une partie de mes affaires.

Pour toute réponse, ma mère soupira, s'assit sur ma valise, et se massa les tempes.

-Ce n'est pas si grave que ça Antonia, murmura Marcellus qui venait d'arriver, Sloppy saura très bien s'en occuper, tu sais comment elle peut se montrer précautionneuse quand il s'agit des affaires de Remus. Et puis s'il y a le moindre problème, il sera toujours temps de lui envoyer le matériel dont il a aura besoin.

-Tu as raison, lui répondit ma mère sur le même temps. Tout est prêt donc.

-Oui Maman.

-Tant mieux ! Merlin quelle histoire ! J'aurais vraiment mieux fait de laisser Emily s'en occuper ! Son sens de l'organisation nous aurait vraiment aidé ! Au fait tu venais pour quoi Marcellus ?

-Pour vous dire que le repas est prêt, et que si vous ne voulez pas manger du steak carbonisé, vous feriez mieux de descendre rapidement !

Ce soir là je dus me coucher une heure plus tôt, soi-disant pour commencer à m'habituer au rythme scolaire, mais je n'arrivais pas à m'endormir avant une heure tardive de la nuit, partagé entre l'excitation de quitter pour la première fois le cocon familiale pour aller vivre une aventure des plus dépaysantes, la tristesse de savoir que je serais loin de ma mère pendant un bon bout de temps, alors que je ne l'avais jamais réellement quittée jusqu'à ce jour, et l'appréhension de me retrouver avec des enfants de mon âge, moi qui n'avait jamais joué qu'avec Sloppy. Allaient-ils m'accepter ou me laisser seul dans un coin ?

Je m'endormis sans trouver la réponse à cette question.

Cette nuit-là malgré mon agitation, j'avais laissé le sujet le plus préoccupant de côté, alors qu'il m'avait torturé les entrailles pendant une partie de l'été. Ma mère n'avait cessé de me répéter de ne pas m'inquiéter pour cela, qu'Albus avait la solution et qu'il me dirait quoi faire. Je pense que c'est la foi de ma mère en cet homme qui me rassura et qui me fit oublier inconsciemment mes angoisses cette nuit là.

Le lendemain matin ce fut Sloppy qui me tira du lit aux aurores. Comme je refusai d'en sortir, estimant à juste titre qu'un petit quart d'heure de sommeil me ferait le plus grand bien possible, je ne voulais pas apparaître comme un zombie devant mes futurs petits camarades, la petite elfe utilisa ce moyen efficace mais vile pour m'obliger à quitter mon lit douillet : elle me retira mes couvertures et fit un charme de lumière juste devant mes yeux.

-Sloppy, laisse moi tranquille sinon je te jure tu le regretteras ! marmottais-je de la voix la plus menaçante que je pouvais avoir au réveil. Le résultat ne fut pas très convainquant.

-Non non non, chantonna de sa voix la plus agaçante la petite créature, Antonia a demandé a Sloppy de réveiller Remus en moins de dix minutes, Sloppy réveillera Remus en moins de dix minutes.

-Ca va je suis réveillé maintenant, tu peux partir !

-Non, non, Antonia a bien spécifié à Sloppy de rester jusqu'à ce que Remus soit levé.

Il m'était inutile de batailler d'avantage, surtout que pour le coup j'étais parfaitement réveillé. De mauvaise grâce je quittai mon lit douillet et partit me laver, traînaillant le plus possible le pieds et en claquant toutes les portes que je rencontrai. J'étais décidé à faire ma mauvaise tête pendant toute la matinée (et oui Sirius, j'étais vraiment un sale gosse), cette résolution fondit bien vite lorsque je sentit la bonne odeur des toasts grillés et du chocolat chaud !

Je descendais rapidement les escaliers pour aller m'installer devant mon petit-déjeuner. Dans la cuisine se trouvaient déjà ma mère ainsi qu'Emily et Marcellus. Tous les trois sirotaient leur café silencieusement, le regard perdu dans le vide. Je me rendis compte que visiblement je n'avais pas été le seul à ne pas à voir bien dormi ce soir là.

Je fis le tour de la table pour les embrasser en marmonnant à chacun d'eux un vague bonjour, puis je me mis en face de mon chocolat chaud et commença à manger tout aussi silencieusement qu'eux.

-Antonia, commença sentencieusement Marcellus une fois qu'il eut terminé son café, il faudra que tu penses sérieusement à appeler des spécialistes pour faire isoler ta maison ! Il y a beaucoup trop de courants d'airs ! Je me demande comment vous avait fait pour ne pas attraper la mort dans une maison aussi mal isolée.

-Ce n'est pas un problème d'isolement, mon cher Marcellus, répondit ma mère tout aussi sérieusement, notre maison fait l'objet d'un phénomène très rare qui s'appelle " le tourbillon invisible ". Il s'agit en fait d'un trop plein d'air dans une salle à un moment donné, il crée alors une mini bourrasque qui claque toute les portes du premier étage. J'ai fait plusieurs fois appel à des spécialistes de la maison, mais personne n'a su éradiquer ce problème…

-Tu es sûre qu'il ne s'agit pas d'esprit frappeurs ? demanda Emily.

-Je ne pense pas, Remus se trouve souvent au premier étage au moment où ce phénomène se produit, et jamais je ne l'ai entendu parler d'esprits frappeurs…

La conversation continua de plus belle, et moi je m'enfonçai de plus en plus dans mon bol de chocolat. A la fin, lassé par ces railleries, je marmonnai un vague mot d'excuse.

-Mon pauvre Remus, soupira ma mère avec un sourire en tranche de courge qui démentait totalement ses paroles, mais que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de toi ?

-Ne t'inquiète donc pas tant Antonia, la rassura Marcellus, Avec du temps et beaucoup de patience tu en tireras bien quelque chose.

-La preuve, regarde Marcellus ! renchérit Emily.

Et tous les trois partirent d'un grand éclat de rire.

Quand ils furent un peu remis, Marcellus me demanda :

-Alors Remus, prêt pour le grand jour ?

J'acquiesçai entre deux gorgées de chocolats, alors que mon estomac ne cessait de faire le saut de l'ange depuis que j'étais levé.

" Tu sais, repris Marcellus qui avait remarqué que quelque chose me tracassait...il était bien rare que je manque d'appétit à ce point, ne dit-on pas à juste titre en France avoir une faim de loup ?

" Je pense que tu te fais du mouron pour rien, dis-toi que tous les premières années seront dans le même cas que toi… "

-Ils sont déjà allés à l'école, eux, rétorquai-je.

-Penses-tu ? Tous les enfants de bonnes familles sorcières anglaises ne sont pas non plus allés à l'école. La plupart du temps leurs parents préfèrent, soit les éduquer eux même, soit le plus souvent, confier leur éducation à un précepteur. Alors tu vois que tu n'as pas à te sentir lésé par rapport aux autres.

-Ce n'est pas non plus une raison pour agir comme un fils de bonne famille, me prévint ma mère.

-Il n'est pas assez prétentieux pour le faire, me défendit Emily, je crois que sur ce point on l'a bien éduqué ! termina-t-elle, un sourire fendu jusqu'au oreilles.

-Au moins on aura pas tout raté, soupira ma mère, le même sourire au lèvres.

-Tu verras maman, je saurai être digne de toi ! m'exclamai-je avec une conviction peut être un peu trop poussée…

-Je plains les professeurs, intervint Marcellus, moqueur, les professeurs ne vont pas s'en remettre !

-Pas du tout, se défendit ma mère, j'ai toujours été une élève sérieuse, attentive, intéressée…

Bon peut-être pas aux cours d'histoire, sinon j'étais l'exemple type de l'élève modèle !

-Je n'en doute pas une seconde, déclara Emily sur un ton qui laissait penser le contraire.

Ils continuèrent à se disputer ainsi pendant encore quelques minutes. Moi je les écoutais tout en finissant mon petit déjeuner. Au fur et à mesure de leur chamaillerie je sentais mon poids sur l'estomac disparaître. Finalement aller à l'école n'allait peut-être pas être une épreuve si insurmontable que ça, vu qu'on y envoyait tous les enfants et que la plupart survivaient. Et comme disait souvent Marcellus " Qui vivra verra, il est inutile de s'inquiéter à l'avance, dans la plupart des cas on se torture pour rien ! ".

Mon mal de ventre reprit lorsque ma mère annonça

" Bon finies les plaisanteries, il serait peut-être temps d'y aller ! "

Marcellus alla chercher mes bagages, tandis que ma mère appelait Sloppy qui avait mystérieusement disparu depuis qu'elle était venue me réveiller. Cette dernière arriva comme une fleur au bout de cinq minutes, et sans demander d'explication sur son absence, ma mère l'entraîna devant la coiffeuse et lui tendit un bonnet, ainsi qu'une longue robe bleue. L'elfe regarda les vêtements d'un air effaré. Ma mère lui expliqua que c'était la condition sine qua non pour m'accompagner et elle les enfila sans rechigner.

Nous prîmes la poudre de cheminette pour aller jusque dans le bistrot des " trois chaudrons ". De là nous marchâmes jusqu'à la gare de King Cross.

Nous atteignîmes rapidement l'Hogwart Express, et là, ce fut le moment des adieux.

Ils furent très rapides. Je pense avec le recul qu'aucun de nous ne voulait voir la détresse dans le regard de l'autre. Moi j'étais trop fier pour cela, et mes parents voulaient éviter que je sois plus chamboulé que je ne l'étais déjà. Il n'y a que Sloppy qui pleura à chaudes larmes, tout en me tendant un paquet emballé qu'elle refusa que j'ouvre avant que je ne sois parti.

Après avoir embrassé tout le monde, et fait une grosse bise sur le front de Sloppy, qui me le rendit bien, je montai dans le train. Il était quasiment vide, les autres élèves faisaient encore leurs adieux. Je me trouvai rapidement un compartiment libre, et je me précipitai près de la fenêtre pour apercevoir mes parents et Sloppy s'éloigner. Je discernai dans la main de ma mère son mouchoir en dentelle. Moi-même j'en avais gros sur le cœur, c'était la première fois que j'allai être aussi longtemps loin d'elle et je me demandai comment je pourrais supporter mon exil sans ses câlins et ses baisers…

Mais j'avais promis à Marcellus que je saurais être fort, et je n'étais pas un homme à manquer de parole !

Pour ne plus penser à mon chagrin j'essayais de m'occuper, j'ouvris donc le cadeau de Sloppy. Comme je m'en doutais c'était un nécessaire d'écriture, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il soit aussi beau. L'ouvrage était simple mais finement fait, il était discret, mais lorsqu'on le regardait attentivement on voyait que c'était un objet de valeur. Je me demandai comment elle avait réussi à se procurer un tel objet et me promis de faire lumière sur ce mystère.

Lorsque j'eus fini d'admirer le cadeau de Sloppy, je donnai à manger à Octavie. Octavie et la chouette hulotte que je reçus d'Emily et Marcellus, en cadeau d'admission à Hogwart. Ils l'avaient recueillie alors qu'elle était blessée, et l'avaient ensuite dressée, pour me l'offrir, parce que, disaient-ils, elle avait les mêmes yeux que moi. L'ennui c'est que, comme tous les autres animaux, elle avait beaucoup de mal à s'habituer à moi. Il fallait donc que je l'accoutume à mon odeur en restant souvent près d'elle et en lui donnant à manger pour l'amadouer.

J'essayai de la faire venir sur ma main pour qu'elle y vienne manger des bouts de viande séchée, lorsque la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit à toute volée. Je sursautai et laissai échapper les bouts de viande qu'Octavie, qui les boudait jusqu'à présent, rattrapa au vol.

A l'entrée du compartiment, un jeune homme me fixait, visiblement surpris de me voir là. Il était plutôt bien de sa personne. Il avait les cheveux noirs très courts, et une moue un peu hautaine accroché au visage, moue que démentaient ses yeux bleus pétillant de malice.

" Oups ! Excuse-moi, comme je n'entendais aucun bruit, je pensai qu'il était vide ! Elle ne t'a pas fait mal au moins ? " me demanda-t-il, avec une inquiétude non feinte.

-Non, elle n'a pas du me trouver comestible !

Le sourire de mon vis-à-vis se fit plus franc.

-Dans ce cas là t'as aucune chance de te faire apprécier d'elle. Les chouettes n'apprécient que ceux qu'elle trouve à leur goût… Peut-être que si tu mettais un peu de sauce sur ta main… Bon je vais te laisser, sinon je me trouverai jamais un compartiment pour moi tout seul ! A la prochaine.

Et il partit…pour revenir cinq secondes après :

-Tu sais pour ta chouette, le mieux c'est que tu passes toute une nuit dans la volière avec elle. Si elle finit par t'accepter dans son espace…c'est gagné ! C'est ce que j'ai du faire pour amadouer mon Flaireur ! Bref c'est pas tout ça, mais va vraiment falloir que j'essaye de me trouver un compartiment libre ! Pas que ta présence me gêne, mais j'ai une sérieuse envie de pioncer ! Salut !

De nouveau seul je m'installai confortablement sur la banquette et baillai à mon aise. Il venait de me donner une sacrée bonne idée là ! Moi qui me demandai encore comment j'allai occuper ma journée…

Cinq minutes après, j'étais endormi. Je ne sentis même pas quand le train partit.

Je ne sais pas combien temps je restai assoupi. Je fus tiré de mon sommeil par une présence menaçante.

Je n'étais plus seul dans mon compartiment. En face de moi se trouvait un jeune homme, qui devait être en quatrième ou cinquième année, en train de racketter un garçon de mon âge. Ce dernier se protégeait le visage avec ses mains. Je voyais qu'ils étaient en train de se parler, mais je n'entendais pas un seul mot de ce qu'ils se racontaient.

Je sortis ma baguette de la poche de mon blouson, et cinq minutes après le gaillard se retrouvait en dehors du compartiment, un peu sonné. Il ne faut JAMAIS tourner le dos à un adversaire potentiel, même si celui-ci à l'air inoffensif…

Une fois qu'il fut " sorti ", l'autre se répandit en remerciement.

-J'ai vraiment eu de la chance que tu te réveilles à ce moment là, grâce à ça il n'a pas eu le temps de me piquer mes chocogrenouilles, t'en veux une ?

J'acceptai avec joie la chocogrenouille, en me gardant bien d'expliquer à ce jeune garçon que ce n'était pas réellement de la chance, mais juste qu'à cause de ma double nature, mes instincts sont beaucoup plus développés que la normale…

Nous passions le reste de trajet à discuter. Il me dit qu'il s'appelait Peter Pettigrew, qu'il venait d'une famille de sorciers de rang moyen, et qu'il espérait être à la hauteur des espérances de ses parents, bien qu'il en doutait fortement. Il dégageait de Peter une bonhomie qui le rendait tout de suite sympathique. Il me racontait ses malheurs avec un tel humour que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rire à chacune de ses phrases.

Lorsque le train s'arrêta nous étions tous les deux copains comme cochons !

Alors que nous descendions, je revis le jeune homme brun du départ. Il était accompagné d'un autre brun qui portait des lunettes. J'en conclus donc qu'il n'avait pas du dormir de tout le voyage. Son compagnon, complètement débraillé, fusillait du regard un garçon de notre âge aux cheveux noir corbeau, et au visage défiguré par un nez tordu. Lui était par terre et rendait son regard au binoclard. Il se releva et commença à gesticuler. Le jeune homme aux lunettes aussi. Mais comme j'étais trop loin, je n'entendis rien.

Les premières années furent ensuite appelées par un homme gigantesque, qui nous emmena, sur des barques qui avançaient toute seules, à Hogwart.

Le premier sentiment que j'éprouvais en apercevant le château pour la première fois fut l'ébahissement devant une masse si imposante, moi qui n'avais connu de toute ma vie que la simple maison d'Antonia et la cabane d'Emily et Marcellus. Je fus ensuite émerveillé de le voir si lumineux en pleine nuit. Pour un château qui datait du Moyen Age, il n'avait pas cet aspect sombre et sinistre qu'ont tous les autres de la même époque. Je sentais que j'allais me plaire là-bas !

Arrivé ensuite au château, la sous-directrice, Minerva Macgonagall, nous expliqua que nous allions être reparti en différentes maisons… Mais ne nous donna pas les spécificités de ces maisons. Je ne les appris que lorsque le Choixpeau chanta au beau milieu de la Grande Salle, et encore, pour ce que j'écoutais ! J'étais trop occupé à ce moment là à dévisager l'homme qui avait tant fait pour que je vienne dans son école et en qui ma mère avait une confiance totale !

Donc,lorsque la cérémonie commença, je ne savais pas dans quelle maison je voulais être réparti, et à vrai dire je m'en moquai un peu. Toutes, j'en étais sûr, me conviendraient. C'est pourquoi je devais être le seul première année à ne pas stresser durant la cérémonie !

Le jeune homme brun que j'avais croisé dans le train, et qui répondait au nom de Sirius Black, atterrit à Gryffindor, à la grande surprise -voire dégoût- de toute la table des Slytherins, à qui je faisais face à ce moment là.

D'autres noms passèrent avant que je sois appelé à mon tour. Je m'avançais d'un pas tranquille vers le milieu de la grande salle, où se trouvait Macgonagall qui tenait le Choixpeau. Elle me coiffa avec, sous le regard blasé des professeurs, mais intéressé de Dumbledore. Je devais remarquer ensuite qu'il écoutait avec attention la répartition de tous les élèves.

Le Choixpeau mit longtemps avant de décider dans quelle maison j'irais. Selon lui, je pouvais aller dans toutes comme dans aucune.

Il resta quelques bonnes minutes à marmonner sur ma tête, avant de prononcer tout haut les mots qui scellèrent à jamais mon destin :

" Griffyndor ! "

A suivre…

Mot de l'auteur : Bon je me doute que très peu d'entre vous ont apprécié que Remus fasse ami avec ce (censuré) de Peter en premier, mais je rappelle que cette fic est une séquelle de "l'âge des ténèbres " de Mephie où elle disait que James et Sirius s'étaient retrouvés dans le même compartiment que Sev, et elle ne mentionnait pas du tout Remus ou Peter, c'est pour ça que je les ai mis dans le même compartiment. (bon comme elle fait partie de ceux qui n'ont pas apprécié cette partie de l'histoire, je ne rejetterais pas la faute (du moins pas totalement J ) sur elle). Et puis si je n'introduisais pas Peter maintenat je ne l'aurais jamais fait.


	3. les années à Hogwart

Auteur: Ayako

Titre: Une vie presque ordinaire.

Disclaimer: Les persos ne sont pas à moi, mais à JKR, je ne fais aucun sous pour cette fic.

Genre: Autobiographie, Séquelle indépendante de l'âge des ténèbres de Mephie.

Rating: G

Note: Merci à Mephie pour m'avoir corrigée mes fautes

Note2: Votre avis m'est important, donc dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé.

Note3: J'utilise les nom anglais ce qui nous donne:

Hogwart: Poudlard

Padfoot: Patmol

Prongs: Cornedrue

Moony: Lunard

Wormtail: Queudver

Snape: Rogue

Slytherin: Serpentard

Gryffindor: Gryffondor

Ravenclaw: Serdaigle

Hufflepuff: Poufsouffle

Filch: Rusard

Miss Norris: Miss Teigne

Snivellus: surnom donné à Sev par les maraudeurs

(ça en fait une sacré paire hein?)

****

Chapitre3: Les années à Hogwart

Les années que je passai à Hogwart furent les meilleures de ma vie, pour plusieurs raisons.

La première c'est qu'Hogwart fut le seul endroit où, à part le cocon familial, je fus considéré comme un être humain par tous (à une exception prés), et non comme une créature hybride et monstrueuse mi-homme mi-loup. Il est certain que la plupart de mes camarades s'ils avaient connu ma véritable nature se seraient détournés de moi, mais ce qui fut reposant pour moi, c'est que je ne sois pas différencié des autres par une carte de scolarité d'une couleur autre que la leur, que je sois considéré comme quelqu'un de normal.

Hogwart fut aussi le seul endroit où je pus étudier, et si durant les années scolaires les cours étaient ce qui m'enchantait le moins, je ne cesserais, jusqu'à la fin de mes jours de remercier Dumbledore de m'avoir permis d'y assister. Les enseignements et les diplômes que je reçus là-bas sont les seules bases officielles que j'aie pour entrer dans la vie active.

Enfin Hogwart est le lieu où j'ai fait la rencontre d'êtres formidables (à une exception près, deux si je compte Sirius...moi aussi je t'aime Padfoot) dont je chérirais le souvenir sûrement encore après ma mort !

Après la cérémonie du Choixpeau et le festin, les préfets, les gars avec un " p " sur comme me le fit aimablement remarquer Peter, qui, à ma plus grande joie, avait été réparti dans la même maison que moi, nous emmenèrent dans nos quartiers où nos affaires avaient déjà été amenées. Sur mon chariot se trouvait une lettre à mon nom, avec une calligraphie similaire à celle qui m'avait annoncée mon admission à Hogwart. Cette fois-ci, c'était Dumbledore qui m'invitait cordialement à le retrouver le lendemain après mes cours dans son bureau. Il me joignait un plan pour être sûr que je ne me perde pas au beau milieu du château, ainsi que le mot de passe pour passer la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée de son bureau.

A l'heure dite, après une journée de cours harassante je le rejoignais dans son bureau.

-Bonjour Remus, me salua-t-il alors que la porte s'ouvrait devant moi. Entre, je t'en prie et prend un siège.

Je m'exécutais timidement, impressionné par le personnage qui me faisait face et qui pour une raison qui m'étais obscure à cette époque, s'intéressait à mon humble personne.

-Tu prendras bien une tasse de thé ? me demanda-t-il ensuite, pour engager la conversation.

J'acceptai poliment. Il tapota doucement sa baguette, et devant nous apparut un service à thé.

Il me tendit une tasse, pris la seconde, et nous servit du thé.

-Voudras-tu du sucre dans ton thé ?

De nouveau j'acceptais. Il me tendit le sucrier, ne sachant pas quelle quantité de sucre je mettais habituellement dans mon thé. A vrai dire, moi non plus ! C'était la première fois que je buvais du thé. Maladroitement, je mis deux cuillers à café de sucre dans mon thé. Je lui rendis ensuite la sucrière. C'est ce jour là, quand je vis, avec ébahissement le directeur mettre cinq cuillers de sucre dans sa tasse, que je compris à quel point il pouvait apprécier tous ce qui touchait au sucre. Marcellus m'en avait déjà parlé, mais je ne l'avais pas cru. Pour moi il était impensable qu'un homme sage et avisé puisse autant aimer les sucreries qu'un gamin.

Alors que nous sirotions notre thé, le vieil homme me donna les consignes qui allaient régir ma vie pendant sept ans. Tout d'abord j'avais interdiction absolue de parler à quiconque, même aux amis que je n'allais pas tarder à me faire, selon lui, de ma lycanthropie. Il m'expliqua que la plupart des professeurs, bien qu'il les pensait à peu près tous ouverts d'esprit, n'étaient pas au courant.

Il fallait ensuite que je m'invente un mensonge auquel j'aurais à me tenir pendant sept ans ; grâce à cela les gens se douteraient beaucoup moins de la vérité que si je devais m'éclipser tous les mois pour des raisons différentes. Il faudrait aussi que ce mensonge soit fort éloigné de tout ce qui aurait attrait aux périodes lunaires.

Enfin Dumbledore me conseillait de rater le moins possible les cours. Normalement j'avais le droit à trois jours de " repos ", mais au cas où ces trois jours se trouveraient au beau milieu de la semaine scolaire, il ne serait pas plus mal que je n'en loupe que deux, comme ça j'aurais beaucoup moins de cours à rattraper.

Notre entrevue se termina là. Dumbledore me laissait le choix du mensonge, mais me proposait de m'aider à en trouver un si je n'y arrivais pas tout seul. Il ajouta également que je n'étais pas obligé de le trouver dans les deux semaines à venir, les autres comprendraient que je ne veuille pas en parler, mais il ne fallait pas non plus que je mette trop de temps. Enfin il me donna rendez-vous le soir même, après le dîner, pour me montrer le lieu où toutes mes transformations durant la période scolaire devaient avoir lieu.

Nous allâmes dans le parc qui bordait Hogwart et arrivâmes devant un arbre des plus étranges. Dès notre approche, il avait commencé à faire des mouvements hostiles en réaction à notre présence. Courageusement, je reculai de quelques pas pour éviter de me prendre une branche en pleine figure. C'est ma mère qui n'aurait pas été heureuse d'apprendre que son fils avait été balafré dès le second jour !

-Remus, je te présente le Saule Cogneur, déclara Dumbledore, il a été planté spécialement pour ton arrivée ici. Il est le passage obligé vers la cabane où tu séjourneras les nuits de pleine lune, et aura pour mission d'écarter impitoyablement les gens inopportuns qui voudraient te suivre !

C'était bien joli tout ça, mais si je ne pouvais moi-même le dépasser… L'arbre continuait en effet ses gestes agressifs dans ma direction lorsque je tentais prudemment de m'en rapprocher de nouveau, à quoi allait-il être utile ?

Je restai cinq minutes à regarder l'arbre d'un air perplexe. Peut-être fallait-il attendre qu'il s'habitue à moi ?

Dumbledore, qui me regardait comme s'il attendait quelque chose de ma part, se mit brusquement à marmonner dans sa barbe :

-Mais quel étourdi je fais ! Evidemment que tu ne peux pas prononcer la formule si je ne te l'ai pas donné !

Tandis que je le regardais, ahuri, il s'approcha de l'arbre, tapota doucement une des racines de l'arbre et murmura " reste calme ". L'arbre devint tout à coup immobile, et j'aperçus un passage entre les racines. Dumbledore m'invita à y entrer et me suivit.

Au bout de quelques minutes de marches, nous arrivâmes dans une maison. Elle était plutôt sombre mais spacieuse, l'endroit idéal pour mes transformations. Il n'y avait aucun meuble, seulement une ou deux armoires incrustées, où je pouvais mettre mes vêtements avant la transformation et que je pouvais verrouiller avant les transformations. Ces malheureuses armoires me furent bien utiles, loupiot essayant par tout les moyens de détruire tout ce qui avait mon odeur…

Je n'eus cette fois là aucun sentiment particulier en pénétrant dans cette maison, j'avais intériorisé totalement mes transformations, et cette maison était, pour moi, dans la continuité de la pièce dans laquelle je me transformais avant…

Dumbledore me fit ensuite signe qu'il était temps de rentrer. Je m'exécutai.

Dans la salle commune, Peter m'attendait.

-Je t'ai cherché partout Remus, où étais-tu passé ?

-Je suis allé à la bibliothèque, mais…je me suis un peu paumé en cours de route. C'est quand je me suis retrouvé dehors, que j'ai compris qu'il fallait que je retourne ici… Il va vraiment falloir que je révise le plan de l'école !

-Il va d'abord falloir que tu l'apprennes ! Je te rappelle que c'est grâce à moi si t'es arrivé à l'heure à tout tes cours aujourd'hui !

-Je sais, mais je l'apprendrai un autre jour, là je suis complètement crevé ! On va se coucher ?

Nous montâmes dans notre dortoir. Au début de la première année nous le partagions avec Johan Vaun et Matthew Caures. Ce n'est qu'au bout de six mois que nous fîmes changer la disposition des dortoirs.

En effet, en tout début de première année, James Potter et Sirius Black n'étaient pour moi que des camarades de classe. Je n'avais que très peu de contact avec eux, à part à table et de temps à autres lorsqu'ils avaient besoin d'aide pour les devoirs de botanique ou moi en DADA.

Nous n'avions pas beaucoup de points en commun, eux semblaient adorer prendre des risques et " embêter son voisin " était leur principal but, surtout quand ledit voisin se nommait Severus Snape et était Slytherin… Ils étaient bruyants, chahuteurs et bordéliques et se passionnaient tous deux pour le Quidditch.

A l'opposé, Peter et moi passions pour être le groupe des intellos de service, enfin du côté de la gente masculine. Nous donnions l'air d'être travailleurs, sérieux. Nous étions plutôt du genre calme, passif, et préférions passer nos après-midis à la bibliothèque plutôt que sur le terrain de Quidditch…

Cela différait totalement du sale gosse que j'étais n'est-ce pas ? N'ayant jamais vécu en communauté de toute mon enfance, je n'avais pas subi le regard des autres. Et là je prenais conscience de façon brutale qu'il existait. Je ne pouvais plus faire n'importe quoi sinon mes amis pouvaient se détourner de moi. C'est pour cela que je ne faisais pas de vagues. C'est depuis que j'ai compris que les véritables amis ne portent pas de jugement critique sur notre comportement, ils nous apprécient pour ce que nous sommes et se fichent du paraître.

Il y avait donc peu de chances que nos deux groupes se soudent.

Et pourtant l'improbable est arrivé.

C'était un lundi matin, nous avions cours de métamorphose avec McGonagall. Sirius et James excellaient dans cette matière, et souvent, ils profitaient de ce cours pour planifier leurs coups foireux. Cela excédait profondément notre professeur, de voir ses deux meilleurs éléments dissipés, et qui perdaient plus de points dans sa matière qu'ils en gagnaient alors que la fin de l'année approchait à grand pas et que Gryffindor était en retard par rapport aux autres maisons ! Elle décida ce jour là qu'au lieu de les coller pour la énième fois, vu que de toute façon ils ne s'assagissaient pas, au contraire ils étaient encore plus dissipés qu'avant, elle les séparerait. Elle mit James au côté de Lily, qui, et c'était notoire, avait beaucoup d'influence sur lui. La voisine et meilleur amie de Lily, Emma Davids, quand elle comprit qui risquait d'être son futur voisin, poussa de hauts cris. Elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle devrait supporter Sirius alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait. Il était aussi connu de tous que ces deux là ne pouvaient pas se supporter depuis que Sirius lui avait envoyé un sort qui l'avait fait bêler pendant toute une journée, lorsqu'elle avait osé critiquer une fois de trop devant eux, une de leur plus belle réussite cette année-là (enfin, selon eux), c'est-à-dire, rendre " vivants " les cheveux de Snape pendant une journée. Ceux-ci n'avaient cessé de crier d'une voix suppliante " Lave-moi, lave-moi ! " à leur propriétaire. Si depuis il n'était plus rien arrivé à Emma, c'est que James avait supplié Sirius de ne plus recommencer un coup pareil. Malgré tout, ils ne cessaient de s'insulter chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient.

MacGonagall, après avoir enlevé dix points à Emma pour bavardage intempestifs, estima qu'il serait plus judicieux de ne pas les mettre ensemble, c'eut été catastrophique pour les points de la maison de Gryffindor. Elle décida donc de mettre l'élément le plus perturbateur de la classe avec un des éléments les plus calmes, moi. Je pense que si elle n'a pas hésité une seconde entre moi et Peter c'est parce que Peter avait des difficultés en métamorphoses et qu'elle désirait qu'il les surmonte tout seul.

Peter se mit donc à coté d'Emma tandis que Sirius prenait sa place. Et enfin, le cours put commencer.

Sirius fit semblant d'être attentif pendant les cinq premières minutes, puis, tandis que notre directrice de maison s'évertuait à nous expliquer comment faire pour transformer un crayon de bois en louche, il sortit discrètement de son sac de cours un parchemin déjà à moitié noirci, et se mit à griffonner dessus avec beaucoup d'ardeur. J'observais distraitement son manège pendant quelques instants, puis le voyant complètement obnubilé par ce qu'il faisait, je regardais plus attentivement…le bout de parchemin. J'avais toujours été d'un naturel curieux et n'avais jamais encore pensé à soigner ce travers. Je ne compris pas grand-chose à ce qui était marqué sur le parchemin ; Sirius avait une écriture de cochon, mais un petit schéma attira toute mon attention, peut être parce que c'était la seule chose que je comprenais sur ce parchemin, et je me doutais que ça devait être la même chose pour James, car le schéma résumait parfaitement ce qu'ils comptaient faire : Pour se venger de Miss Norris, à cause de qui leur dernière escapade dans le château avait été avortée, et ils avaient été collés en plus d'avoir fait perdre pas mal de points à Gryffindor, ils comptaient la métamorphoser en rat pendant une journée. Je remarquai immédiatement un détail manquant pour que le plan soit parfait.

-Psst Sirius, chuchotai-je.

-Quoi ? me demanda-t-il sur le même ton.

-Vous comptez faire comment pour attirer Miss Norris jusqu'à vous ?

-On va la chercher !

-Vous ne connaissez pas le charme d'attirance.

-Le quoi ?

-Charme d'attirance. Il sert à attirer les animaux, ça pourrait vous être utile pour ce soir, pour éviter de vous faire prendre. Si tu veux je te l'apprends.

Comme je sentis MacGonagall poser les yeux sur nous, je fis mine d'être attentif, Sirius de son côté dut faire la même chose car dès qu'elle eu le dos tourné, il me demanda.

-Il n'est pas trop compliqué à apprendre ? J'ai promis à James qu'on irait voler ce soir.

-Je ne pourrais pas dire, ça dépend de vous…

-Bon j'en parlerai à James, je te dirais ce qu'il en retourne ce soir. Pour l'instant on a plutôt intérêt à faire ce que McGo nous a demandé, sinon elle va se fâcher tout rouge !

-Ca va, dans ces cas là elle reste dans nos couleurs.

Sirius pouffa de rire, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de notre directrice de maison, mais rapidement il reprit son sérieux et transforma son crayon en la louche demandée. Je suivis rapidement son exemple, Sirius m'ayant expliqué la marche à suivre, et le professeur de métamorphose nous rajouta dix points chacun, plus dix à James et Lily, pour avoir réussi le travail demandé en un temps record.

A la fin de la journée, tandis que j'aidais Peter à faire ses devoirs de Charmes, Sirius et James vinrent me voir et me demandèrent de les suivre. Je m'excusai au près de Peter et les rejoignit.

-Nous avons réfléchi, m'annonça Sirius, et nous avons deux propositions à te faire : Comme ce soir on risque de ne pas avoir le temps d'apprendre ta formule, on te propose soit de reporter notre affaire à demain, soit, si tu t'en sens le courage, de nous accompagner ce soir.

Sans aucune hésitation, je choisis la seconde alternative. Je n'avais jamais été du tempérament passif que je montrais à l'école, et il était temps que je me dégourdisse un peu ! Ils me donnèrent rendez-vous tard dans la soirée pour être certain que la plupart des gryffindor dormiraient, rendez-vous que je ne manquai pour rien au monde.

Ma première escapade avec eux fut une franche réussite, nous atteignirent notre but sans aucun problème. Je ressentis ce soir-là l'angoisse de me faire prendre, de décevoir mes proches, mais au dessus de tout ça l'excitation face au danger, et la joie d'avoir réussi son coup. Aussi, lorsqu'ils me proposèrent de me joindre à eux de nouveau, j'acceptais de nouveau sans aucune hésitation.

Peu de temps après mon intégration dans leur groupe, Peter nous rejoignit. Il m'avait rapidement surpris alors que j'allais les rejoindre pour un autre mauvais coup et proposa de mettre ses capacités à notre service. James et Sirius acceptèrent sans problème. Peter était bien meilleur que nous en potions, pas qu'il soit réellement bon, il était d'un niveau acceptable en première année, mais Sirius et James étaient vraiment nuls et moi j'avais beaucoup de difficultés dans cette matière. Il avait aussi une bien meilleure connaissance du château, enfin des salles autorisées, que nous (lui avait appris le plan de l'école). Il était d'une nature bien plus craintive que la notre aussi n'appréciait-il que modérément nos escapades nocturnes, mais il ne désirait en aucun cas être mis à l'écart.

A la fin de la première année, notre groupe sans faire des étincelles avait déjà une renommée certaine dans Hogwart. Lorsque nous décidions de faire un sale coup nous étions plutôt bien organisés. L'un de nous donnait l'idée, nous décidions ensuite tous ensemble si cela valait vraiment le coup de tenter cette nouvelle escapade. Si l'idée était acceptée par la majorité, nous élaborions le plan des hostilités et répartissions les tâches de chacun. Enfin, chacun d'entre nous s'évertuait à remplir le travail qu'il lui incombait. Nos principales victimes étaient Filch et les Slytherins. Parmi les derniers, c'était surtout Snape qui était visé. James avait pour lui une haine viscérale, qu'il avait d'ailleurs du mal à expliquer, haine que le Slytherin lui rendait parfaitement et qui nous incluait aussi. Du coup, aucun de nous ne l'appréciait réellement, il aurait vraiment fallu être masochiste pour apprécier quelqu'un qui passe son temps à vous insulter, et nous n'avions donc aucun remords à lui jouer des sales tours, surtout qu'il était une de rares victimes, voire la seule, à s'obstiner à nous rendre la pareille. Si en première année il nous fit peu de misères, cela alla en s'empirant les années suivantes. C'est aussi cette première année que nous nous fîmes le plus prendre, nous n'étions pas encore assez bien préparés aux imprévus et éléments perturbateurs.

A cette époque là, nous étions tous les quatre copains comme cochons, mais pas encore véritablement des amis. Aucun de nous n'avait pour le moment tenu à se confier aux autres, moi plus que le reste de la bande, mais c'est arrivé petit à petit à partir de la seconde année.

James fut le premier à exprimer ce qu'il ressentait envers Lily, la seule chose qu'il aurait pu nous cacher si nous avions tous été tous été atteint de cécité. Comme d'habitude ce jour là, Sirius le chambrait sur ses sentiments pour " la jolie petite rouquine ", mais cette fois là, James ne nia pas avec véhémence son attirance pour Lily comme il le faisait d'habitude, il répondit simplement à Sirius :

-Oui je l'aime et alors ?

-Et alors t'attends quoi pour lui dire ? fut la réaction de son vis-à-vis.

Sirius était devenu très sérieux, à la grande surprise de James, qui s'attendait à se qu'il se moque d'avantage. Il lui jura solennellement que tant qu'il resterait un souffle de vie à James et tant qu'il aimerait la jeune Evans, jamais il ne marcherait sur ses plates-bandes. Il lui promit aussi de faire tout son possible pour aider James dans sa conquête, ce qui allait s'avérer tout de même très difficile puisque ses relations avec Lily étaient encore pires que celles que la jolie demoiselle entretenait avec son futur mari. Tour à tour Peter et moi, nous promîmes la même chose.

James fut très ému par notre attitude à tous, et entreprit de tous nous remercier chaleureusement, mais Sirius le stoppa net dans ses intentions.

-C'est pas la peine de nous remercier, c'est à ça que servent les amis, à soutenir leur pote quelles que soit ses intentions, même les plus saugrenues, sauf s'il décide du jour au lendemain de nous faire faire ami ami avec Snape ! Là on sera obligé de l'amener à Saint Murgo, section malade mental, ce sera dur à accomplir comme tache, mais au nom de notre amitié, on devra le faire !

Ce fut la première vraie démonstration d'amitié que notre groupe connut. A la suite de celle-ci, Sirius, Peter et moi nous efforçâmes, de nous rendre aimable auprès de Lily, malheureusement, notre renommée la rendait très distante, voire hostile à notre groupe, et cela dura la quasi-totalité de notre séjour à Hogwart!

Cette même année, Voldemort qui était jusque là un obscur sorcier qui revendiquait le retour à la Grande Sorcellerie, c'est-à-dire la sorcellerie pure, ce qui en mon sens est totalement ridicule puisque si on remonte jusqu'aux origines, cela fait belle lurette que la sorcellerie pure n'existe plus, si un jour elle a existé, vu le brassage entre " purs " moldus et sorciers nés de parents moldus qu'il y a eu depuis, pris beaucoup plus d'ampleur. Le nombre de ses partisans avait considérablement augmenté depuis peu, et par là même le nombre de ses mangemorts, encore inconnus à l'époque, mais qui ne tardèrent pas à répandre la terreur. D'ailleurs les exactions envers les sorciers " non purs " ou ceux ouvertement opposés au idéaux prônés par Voldemort avaient commencé depuis longtemps, mais le mouvement venait de s'amplifier de façon exponentielle.

Ces faits extérieurs touchèrent évidemment Hogwart. Les élèves affichaient ouvertement leurs opinions sur le débat qui divisait depuis peu l'Angleterre, et des oppositions entre des groupes d'élèves commencèrent à naître. Ces groupes furent caricaturés par l'appartenance des élèves dans telle ou telle maison, et bientôt toute la maison Slytherin fut considérée comme partageant la vision de Voldemort, tandis que les Gryffindors étaient ceux qui se révoltaient contre cette vision. Les Hufflepuffs et Ravenclaws se trouvaient entres les deux autres maisons, à cette différence que les premiers partageaient plus l'opinion des Gryffindors et les Ravenclaws celle des Slytherins.

La rivalité des maisons se trouva alors exacerbée, et les échanges entre elles devinrent de plus en plus haineux.

Au milieu de cette tempête qui déferlait dans le château se trouvait Sirius. Notre ami se trouvait dénigré par les siens en tant que Gryffindor et par notre maison puisqu'il était un Black, et que si quelques élèves ne connaissaient pas la réputation de sa famille, ils avaient tôt fait de l'apprendre, non seulement par toutes les rumeurs qui circulaient à ce moment au sujet des nobles familles sorcières, mais aussi par le comportement ouvertement pro-Voldemort de ses deux cousines qui se trouvaient en quatrième et sixièmes années.

Sirius connut pas mal de moment difficile cette année là. Les gens détournaient leur regard à son passage, puis à peine les avait-il dépassés qu'ils se mettaient à chuchoter dans son dos. Il faisait comme si de rien était, mais nous sentions que cette attitude de rejet de la part des autres le minait totalement, cela ajouté au fait qu'il était obligé de passer les vacances chez lui, et que cela tournait à chaque fois au calvaire.

Sans vraiment nous être concertés, James Peter et moi avions pris le parti de le soutenir quoiqu'il arrive, Sirius était notre ami et nous ne comprenions pas du tout l'attitude des autres envers lui, surtout ceux de notre maison qui avaient déjà eu le loisir de pouvoir converser avec lui ou même seulement observer son comportement en communauté.

Nous faisions connaître au reste de l'école notre soutien infaillible envers lui, parfois avec un manque de tact et de diplomatie qui envoyait nos adversaires à l'infirmerie, et nous en heure de colles.

Malgré tous nos efforts, Sirius souffrait de ce rejet et d'apparaître aux yeux des autres comme une bête de scène, et il commença à sombrer dans la déprime. Il s'efforça du mieux qu'il put de nous cacher les souffrances qu'il endurait, et continuait à plaisanter avec comme il le faisait d'habitude. Malgré lui, nous remarquâmes assez rapidement son état. Il manquait dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait sa vitalité et son tonus habituel.

Après quelques jours de cette pitoyable comédie, ne pouvant tenir d'avantage, et après mûre réflexion, nous vînmes le voir, et lui demandâmes sans préambule d'arrêter de nous prendre pour des aveugles, que nous avions compris ce qu'il ressentait, et qu'il ferait mieux de nous en parler s'il ne voulait pas que son cas s'aggrave.

Le comportement de Sirius changea alors soudainement, il cessa de sourire mais, sa fierté l'empêchant de nous raconter ses malheurs, il resta totalement silencieux. Nous nous mîment donc à insister lourdement, mais, peine perdue, il continuait à s'enfoncer dans son mutisme. Voyant que tant qu'on essayera de le faire parler il ne dirait rien, je me retournai et m'apprêtai à sortir de notre chambre. Je fis signe aux autres de me suivre, ce qu'ils firent, bien que je doute qu'ils aient tout de suite compris où je voulais m'en venir.

Quand nous fûmes tous les trois sur le pas de la porte, je m'exclamai.

" Bon si tu veux rien nous dire, libre à toi, mais c'est plus la peine de compter sur nous puisque quand on essaye de t'aider, tu refuses ! Et après tu ne comprends pas pourquoi les autres se détournent de toi ? "

Ces dernières paroles firent sortir Sirius de ses gonds, et accessoirement de son mutisme. Il commença à nous insulter vertement, criant que de toute façon, on voulait rien comprendre. Il continua à déverser son fiel sur nous pendant quelques minutes, cette fois là on en a tous pris pour notre grade, puis il s'arrêta soudainement, confus. James lui fit alors un grand sourire

" Et ben tu vis quand tu veux… Ca va mieux maintenant j'espère ! "

-Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan ! s'exclama l'héritier Black. Vous vous en êtes pris plein la poire alors que vous êtes les seuls à qui je n'avais aucune remarque à faire !

-C'est déjà oublié, le rassura Peter.

-Ah non ! m'écriais-je. Je ne l'excuserai que s'il retire ce qu'il vient de dire comme quoi je ne suis qu'un blondinet intello ! C'est dégueulasse de me prendre pour Malfoy !

-Et moi il m'a traité de… de… binoclard, renchérit James d'une voix choquée.

-Si on va par là il a dit que je n'étais qu'un rondouillard chétif, soupira Peter, et je n'en fait pas tout un plat.

-Mais tu ne peux pas comprendre l'affront qu'il m'a fait, continua James d'une voix haletante, comme si il était au bord des larmes.

-Hey je ne vous ai pas comparé à Snivellus, se défendit Sirius.

-Là ça aurait été la rupture brutale de notre amitié, déclara gravement James…avant de partir d'un grand éclat de rire, bientôt suivi par les trois autres.

Après que nous ayons réussi tant bien que mal à reprendre notre sérieux, Sirius nous expliqua tout le calvaire qu'il avait subi jusque là. Son ampleur était bien plus grande que ce que nous avions pu mesurer. Cela nous révolta. Comment avait-on pu faire peser tant de ressentiments sur les épaules d'un garçon de douze ans ?

Ensemble, nous décidâmes que la situation n'était plus acceptable pour lui, et qu'il fallait dès cet instant que Sirius choisisse son camp entre les siens et sa maison. Enfin, son choix avait été fait depuis longtemps, mais il devait avoir maintenant le courage de l'afficher ouvertement. Et que quoiqu'il arrive, nous serons derrière lui, comme ça, au moindre problème, il nous appelait et on était à ses côtés.

Des cet instant, Sirius commença à recouvrir son humeur habituelle. Enfin il garda quelques jours une humeur maussade jusqu'à ce que, lors d'un repas, James qui essayait de lui remonter le moral, eut un geste malheureux avec sa fourchette qui propulsa son assiette, presque vide, de pomme de terre, sur la figure d'Emma qui passait justement derrière lui pour aller s'asseoir. Il a eu beaucoup de mal à convaincre la malheureuse ainsi que les profs que c'était un accident, mais pour le coup Sirius était remis d'aplomb !

Il fut plus long et difficile pour moi de les considérer comme amis, car un ami n'est-ce pas quelqu'un qui vous accepte tel que vous êtes ? Et comme il m'était interdit de révéler ce que j'étais, il m'était impossible de me faire des amis. James Sirius et pour moi devaient rester des bons copains avec qui je passait des moments fantastiques mais sans plus. Je ne pouvais de toute façon me confier à eux puisque la majeure partie de mes problèmes personnels était liée à ma lycanthropie. Je continuai donc à leur mentir, comme au premier jour de mon arrivée à l'école. J'avais excusé mes absences mensuelles en prétextant qu'une de mes lointaines cousines était tombée gravement malade il y a quelques années de cela, et que ni les médecins sorciers, ni les médecins sorciers n'avaient réussi à trouver un remède. La seule chose qui pouvait lui permettre de vivre, et de mener une vie normale c'est qu'environ une fois par mois on lui transfuse un sang sain compatible au sien, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que cette maladie orpheline avait pour appellation la maladie du vampire. La seule personne de la famille qui avait dans ses veines le sang qu'il fallait c'était moi. Tout les mois donc je devais me rendre à son chevet pour lui donner un litre de mon sang et ce pendant trois jours, et ce jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve le moyen de guérir sa maladie.

Ayant pour appui un mot de Dumbledore qui m'autorisait à m'absenter à chaque fois que j'étais appelé, aucun professeur n'avait fait de difficultés, ils avaient même eu la gentillesse de me faire transmettre à chaque fois une copie du cours que j'avais raté.

Et pour que la mise en scène soit plus crédible, tout les mois Marcellus m'envoyait une lettre qui me sommait de me rendre au plus vite dans le manoir de ma cousine.

James Peter et Sirius ont aussi cru à cette histoire, mais s'inquiétaient de me voir revenir aussi fatigué et vidé. Mais à partir du moment où je commençais à redouter les visites, et que j'en rentrais complètement déprimé, ils ont commencé à avoir des doutes sur ma fable. Sans rien me dire de leurs soupçons, ils commencèrent à chercher la véritable cause de mon absence. Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour se rendre compte qu'elle concordait avec les périodes de pleine lune. Certes la lycanthropie était bien une maladie incurable, mais jamais ils n'avaient entendu parler de don de sang aux personnes qui en sont atteintes. Aussi décidèrent-ils de me suivre. Ce ne fut pas bien difficile pour eux, James venait de se ruiner pour s'acheter en toute discrétion une cape d'invisibilité...

Trois jours plus tard, ils m'attendaient de pied ferme dans notre dortoir. Quand j'y entrai, James ferma et insonorisa la porte.

-Je crois que tu as des choses à nous dire, commença-t-il d'une voix tranchante une fois ces précautions prises.

Je fis semblant de ne pas comprendre, et je me mis à chercher ce que j'aurais pu oublier de leur dire. J'espérai encore de toutes mes forces que ce que je craignais n'était pas arrivé mais…

-On t'a suivi jeudi, m'apprit Sirius, on a pas pu passer l'espèce de furie qui garde l'entrée de là où tu te caches, mais on est pas totalement sots non plus.

Je restai silencieux. Que pouvais-je dire face à autant de preuves ? Démentir aurait était idiot, je n'avais plus d'autre échappatoire que le mutisme. Je les dévisageai l'un après l'autre, mais leur visage ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion, juste de l'attente. Ils ne me poseraient plus de questions, resteraient dans cette attente muette tant que je n'aurais rien dit. Je savais qu'à tout moment je pouvais briser cette atmosphère oppressante en sortant de la chambre, mais c'eut été briser en un instant toute ce qui nous liait, et ça je ne le voulais pas. En même temps je ne souhaitais pas lire le dégoût et le mépris sur leur visage lorsque je leur annoncerai ma véritable nature.

J'étais acculé, je ne savais plus quoi faire, et en même temps j'étais complètement crevé, je venais de passer trois nuits harassantes, et j'étais à vraiment à bouts de nerfs pour pouvoir encore subir les pressions de cette interrogatoire. Je craquai donc, mais je ne laissai rien paraître de mon état. Je m'installai confortablement sur le lit de sorte à ne plus voir leur visage, et je leur dis de ma voix la plus calme, la plus posée :

-Je n'ai jamais douté de votre intelligence, Sirius. Aussi je pense que vous avez parfaitement compris et que ce n'est pas la peine de m'appesantir sur le sujet.

-Ne crois pas que tu vas si bien t'en sortir, me prévint James d'une voix glaciale. Je veux t'entendre confirmer ce que nous pensons.

A ce moment là si je ne m'étais pas retenu, James aurait vraiment passé un mauvais quart d'heure ! Mais quel besoin avait-il de me torturer ainsi ? Il avait compris n'étais-ce pas l'essentiel ? Malgré tout en souvenir de ce que je pensais être notre ancienne amitié, et surtout comme je n'était pas en position de force, je me redressai de façon nonchalante, le fixai dans

les yeux et articula :

-Je suis un loup-garou.

La salle replongea dans un silence embarrassant. Je continuai à fixer tranquillement James, mais en mon for intérieur je rageai. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'à ce moment là il maîtrise parfaitement ses émotions ?

Ce fut Peter qui, resté muet jusqu'à présent, brisa ce pénible silence en lançant :

-Je t'avais dit James que sa cousine ne pouvait décemment pas avoir une telle entrée pour son manoir, tu me dois dix gallions.

-Non c'est toi qui m'en dois vingt, j'ai réussi à lui sortir les vers du nez !

Je restai pendant cinq minutes les bras ballants. Je venais de subir la demi-heure la plus atroce de ma vie pour un…pari ?

-La prochaine fois que tu veux gagner de l'argent, je t'en pris prends toi à une autre cible que moi, lui dis-je froidement, Je risquerais de m'en vouloir de te savoir défiguré à vie lorsque du déclarera ta flamme à Lily.

-Je suis désolé, me dit-il tout penaud, cette histoire de pari c'était seulement pour te détendre, t'étais tout près de te briser ! J'aurais du prendre en compte le fait que tu sois complètement crevé, mais je voulais absolument que tu admettes devant nous ce que tu étais vraiment, pour qu'il n'y aie plus de mensonge entre nous à ce sujet.

-James a raison, renchérit Sirius. Les amis n'ont normalement aucun secret entre eux. On comprend que tu n'ais rien voulu nous dire sur le fait que tu soit un loup-garou, mais, au moins maintenant tout est clair. On ne culpabilisera plus de te laisser aux mains de cette cousine harpie.

-Parce que vous…

-Evidemment qu'on s'inquiétait ! Tu revenais t'étais complètement exténué et déprimé ! On se demandait quelles horreurs cette vielle bique pouvait bien te dire tandis que tu te vidais de ton sang pour elle !

-Je suis désolé. murmurais-je, ému.

-C'est comment…commença timidement Peter, mais s'arrêtant rapidement en croisant le regard incendiaire que lui lançaient James et Sirius.

-Douloureux, éreintant, pesant et très difficile à expliquer. Il existe un équilibre entre moi et elle que je ne saurais pas exprimer.

-C'est si terrible que ça ?

-Non, c'est supportable, mais il est certain que ce n'est pas agréable du tout.

Peter allait poser une autre question, mais Sirius le coupa.

-Tu ne vois pas que Remus tient à peine debout ? On va le laisser se reposer et tu poseras tes questions après.

-Désolé, murmura alors Peter.

Tout les trois partirent. A peine fut-ils sortis que je m'effondrai sur le lit pour dormir du sommeil du juste.

Je ne les ai jamais remercié assez d'avoir accepté si simplement ma lycanthropie à cette période si troublée pour un loup-garou qu'est le moment de l'adolescence, où il doit trouver un nouvel équilibre avec son autre lui. En effet le loup grandit en même temps que nous, et c'est à sa période de maturité, le moment de notre adolescence ou il se sent emprisonné dans notre corps. Il va essayer par tous les moyens de se libérer de ses entraves. Et au moment des transformations il se déchaîne totalement, c'est quasiment invivable comme situation, et pourtant, tous les mois je la subissais. Ajoutons à cela qu'a cette même période, ma mère qui m'accompagnait à chaque fois lors de mes transformations, au moins jusqu'à la porte et je savais qu'elle restait derrière, ne pouvait plus le faire quand j'étais à Hogwart, par conséquent j'avais le sentiment douloureux d'être une fois de plus abandonné.

La joie et la reconnaissance furent donc intenses lorsque je vis que mes amis ne se détournaient pas de moi à cause de ce que j'étais, et qu'ils compatissaient à ma douleur.

En début de troisième année, lorsque je les sentis près de moi, quand je me transformais, et que les voyant encore en vie au petit matin, je sus que loupiot les acceptait, je pleurai de joie.

Ils ne m'avaient pas dit qu'ils étaient devenus animagi, cerf pour James, chien pour Sirius et rat pour Peter, pour pouvoir m'accompagner durant ces périodes difficiles, et aidés de la cape d'invisibilité, s'étaient approchés assez près de moi pour entendre la formule pour calmer le Saule. Ils voulaient me faire une surprise… c'était le plus beau cadeau que l'on pouvait me faire ! Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux qu'à ce moment là. J'avais des amis et je savais que je pouvais compter sur eux. Le reste n'avait plus vraiment s'importance !

Au fil des années notre groupe, que nous avions baptisé les maraudeurs en fin de seconde année, car depuis que James avait reçu sa cape, nous faisions des allées et venus incessantes dans les cuisine du château, avait acquis une grande renommée. Nous étions adulés par la majorité des Gryffindors et des filles, surtout James et Sirius dont les côtés rebelle et sportif les faisaient toutes pâmer, honnis par les Slytherins et Filch, qui n'attendaient qu'une chose, qu'on nous prenne en flagrant délit pour qu'on nous mette à la porte, et fatigants pour les professeurs qui ne savaient plus où donner de la tête quand nous étions dans les parages. Mais, comme nos résultats scolaires suivaient ils nous laissaient en paix.

Nous avions été d'ailleurs caricaturés par toutes les personnes de l'école. En effet pour elles James et Sirius étaient les deux éléments perturbateurs du groupe, jamais à cours d'idées, ils nous entraînaient dans leur débauche de blagues et de transgressions des règles. Peter, lui était le trouillard entraîné malgré lui dans nos aventures, s'il restait dans notre groupe c'est parce qu'il se savait protégé par nous. Bien que ça soit totalement faux, du moins pour le début de la proposition, Peter laissait dire. Il se moquait des médisances, il savait ce que nous pensions de lui et c'était l'essentiel. Moi j'étais l'élément modérateur du groupe, j'empêchai James et Sirius d'aller trop loin, mais je poussais aussi Peter à nous suivre. La vérité était très éloignée de cette image, nous étions tous à la fois perturbateurs trouillards et modérateurs. Mais les gens nous ont jugés sur le paraître, il aurait été bien difficile de leur faire changer d'avis. De plus nous nous sommes jamais vraiment soucié de notre image, sauf Sirius et James lorsqu'il s'agissait de baratiner les filles, nous n'avons donc jamais jugé nécessaire de rétablir la vérité.

Notre image bien flatteuse à certains égards nous attira aussi pas mal d'ennuis. Comme je l'ai déjà précisé nous étions haïs des Slytherins, mais le pire de tous était sans doute Severus Snape. Déjà qu'il nous appréciait pas tellement dès le départ, mais notre célébrité a empiré les choses, elle lui faisait trop d'ombre. Etant l'objet de la plupart de nos blagues il était la risée de tous les élèves d'Hogwart et la honte des Slytherins de ne pas savoir se défendre contre de simples Gryffindors. Je ne pense pas qu'il se souciait réellement de son image lui non plus, mais ce qu'il ne supportait pas Snape c'est que tous croient que nous le battions à plate couture, ce qui n'était pas le cas, car quand nous étions la cible de ses vengeances nous passions des moments désagréables, seulement il était obligé de les faire en toute discrétion car il utilisait de la magie noire, ce qui est fortement déconseillé, voire interdit dans le château. Par conséquent à part nous personne ne pouvait remarquer l'ampleur de sa vengeance…Il essaya donc, par tous les moyens à sa portée de montrer aux autres qu'il pouvait nous battre, et, comme il était moins avantagé que nous physiquement, que ça ne lui servait pas à grand-chose de ruser contre nous, il utilisa le moyens le plus efficace, le plus vile, mais aussi le plus Slytherin possible c'est-à-dire moucharder …

Cela l'amena à nous espionner, à nous surprendre lors d'une de nos expéditions nocturnes au moment de la pleine lune, et à connaître ma véritable nature de la façon… la plus brutale possible. Il failli en mourir. Fort heureusement, James qui était animagus cerf eut la présence d'esprit de l'emmener loin de mes griffes et de mes crocs !

Après cela il nous aima encore moins mais essaya de trouver d'autre moyen de nous battre. Il en trouva d'ailleurs un l'exploitation de nos faiblesse au moment d'une discussion avec lui, discussion où il dont il était le maître…avant de se retrouver par terre le nez en sang. Mais il est le seul à avoir autant de fois réussi à nous faire sortir de nos gonds par une simple phrase.

Durant nos années à Hogwart, notre principal objectif, après jouer quelques tours aux élèves et aux professeurs, fut de connaître parfaitement le terrain sur lequel nous opérions ; le château. Nous passâmes des jours et des nuits à arpenter les couloirs, ouvrir les portes les une après les autres pour découvrir ce qu'il y avait dedans, connaître le moindre recoin, essayer de trouver tous les passages secrets, et noter tout cela le plus fidèlement possible sur une carte. Je ne pense pas qu'on ait réussi à découvrir toutes les cachettes que renferme Hogwart, mais nous pouvons nous vanter de connaître ce château bien plus que la majorité des gens. D'ailleurs qui à part le directeur pourrait le connaître plus que nous ? N'étant pas de nature égoïste, nous décidâmes de partager nos connaissances avec les élèves futurs qui auraient le même projet que nous de transformer Hogwart en terrain de jeu. Nous créâmes donc une carte qui renfermait tous les passages, couloirs, salles que nous connaissions de l'école. Mais la carte devait en premier lieu nous servir, pour être assurés de ne plus jamais être pris. Aussi une carte vierge c'est bien beau, mais c'est encore mieux lorsqu'elle indique où se trouvent tous les occupants du château ! Nous passâmes des heures à chercher les charmes qui correspondaient à ce que nous voulions, et à les appliquer. Chacun notre tour nous plongions le nez dans les livres de charmes à la bibliothèque, et lorsque nous en trouvions un susceptible de nous intéresser nous l'utilisions s'il était à notre portée, ce qui n'étais pas le cas de tous les charmes qu'on trouvait dans les bouquins de la réserve interdite !

Mais un beau jour, en milieu de quatrième année, notre carte fut enfin opérationnelle. Nous avions même trouvé un charme qui la scellait au cas où quelqu'un tombait dessus par hasard.

A partir de ce jour là nous commîmes nos délits en toute impunité !

C'est au moment de la création de la carte que nous nous donnâmes nos surnoms, en relation avec l'animal qui nous représentait, pour qu'aucun non-initié ne puisse jamais savoir à qui appartenait ce parchemin qui insultait tous ceux qui ne savaient pas s'en servir. James devint Prongs, Sirius, Padfoot, Peter, Wormtail et moi, Moony. Nos surnoms ne restèrent connus que de nous même, jusqu'à la fin de la septième année où une cinquième initiée arriva. Celle-ci était la nouvelle petite amie de James et la seule qui aie jamais compté pour lui : Lily Evans.

C'est d'ailleurs durant cette année là que les maraudeurs qui avaient été soudés jusqu'à lors comme les doigts de la mains s'éloignèrent un peu des autres. Nous qui avions toujours tout partagés, même les réunions de préfets et les entraînements de Quidditch, commencions à prendre un peu de distance par rapport aux autres. James passait plus de temps avec Lily qu'avec nous. Sirius passait son temps sur le terrain de Quidditch, moi dans la bibliothèque et Peter à réviser pour les NEWTs. Nous faisions beaucoup moins de blagues, sauf quand c'était Snape la victime, mais il a toujours été à part pour nous, et n'arpentions plus du tout comme avant le château. Cela ne nous manquait pas. Nous avions tous mûri. Malgré tout, la joie restait toujours la même quand nous nous retrouvions dans nos dortoirs, le plaisir d'être ensemble était même plus fort puisque nous avions été séparés toute la journée. L'esprit initial des maraudeurs, ce qui avait constitué notre groupe s'était peut-être amoindri, mais nous étions toujours ensemble et amis et c'était l'essentiel pour nous.

La veille de notre départ d'Hogwart nous fîmes le serment que quoique qu'il advienne, même si nous ne suivions pas le même chemin, même si nous n'habitions dans le même pays, même si nous changions complètement et quels que soient les coups durs de la vie, jamais nous n'oublierions que nous étions les maraudeurs, que nous nous étions jurés une amitié sans faille et sans trahison, et que nous serions toujours là pour nous soutenir si l'un de nous rencontrait des problèmes insurmontables. Nous nous promîmes aussi de ne jamais nous perdre de vue ni de rater une occasion de nous rencontrer.

Cette nuit-là, aucun de nous ne dormit, nous avions tous le cœur gros de devoir quitter le château qui nous avait tant apporté pendant sept ans.

C'est silencieusement et dans une ambiance morne que nous prîmes l'Hogwart Express le lendemain. Mais un sentiment d'impatience nous étreignait tous en même temps. Une nouvelle vie commençait et nous avions hâte de savoir ce qu'elle nous réservait !

A suivre…

Réponses aux reviews:

Anonyme: Merci, contente que t'apprécie la fic

Pandore: Pour savoir où est James, lis la fic de Mephie.


End file.
